Impact & Effects
by TRHEENAAH
Summary: Imagine switching worlds and then forgetting your past, only remembering pain. Or never having any rest because of a crazy dream you saw that's bound to come true in a few weeks time. Lastly, what if you were the person that had to deal with these people?
1. Three

**First fanfic ever, but one of many stories I've already written. Please be brutally honest! And I know that nothing really interesting happened yet, but just wait for the next chapter or just skip to the 4th chapter once it comes out. If I get enough good reviews I'll finish the story (But I'll finish it anyway, just won't post it here (x !). And I'm not a wannabe Japanese person. I only used some Japanese because that's where the story takes place and I'm trying to make it more realistic and give it another side. So don't hate me for it! (x And just so you know it's only rated T because there's some violence in the 4th Chapter or so... I didn't think it was that appropriate for little kids.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters (Sora and Tomoyo are mine), this is strictly and purely fanmade.**

* * *

Wednesday afternoon was probably the busiest day in the entire week so far. The sky was in one of its most beautiful shades while the radiant sun shone through the windows of the meeting room. Its light brightened the scarlet walls and railings on the second-floor. 

Four, perfect, single file lines of six or less stood side-by-side vertically across the rectangular room with a huge gap in between the middle lines. Both middle lines were full of people with black kimonos and white jackets. Each jacket had a different symbol on their back which signified what Division they belonged to. The people on the two outer lines just wore the black kimonos without the jackets. But some of the people had added some sort of accessory to their uniform, like a sash or something of the sort.

An old man with a white jacket draped over his shoulders stood at the front of the room with his fukutaichou standing beside him. All eyes were on him, either that or at least their attention was as he spoke.

"I'd like to introduce to you all the replacements for our former taichous of the 3rd, 5th and 9th Divisions. Please welcome them with open arms." Yamamoto's right eye suddenly opened. "9th Division: Yusuke Tomoyo-taichou"

The great blue doors opened on queue – it seemed in slow motion – but then they swung closed quickly and abruptly. At first it was hard to notice her because of her height and the fact that they were all expecting someone taller. Also, her name gave people the impression of a sophisticated middle-aged woman with dark hair and eyes. But she was the exact opposite, different from how they had portrayed her. Tomoyo's hair was light pink like Yachiru's but longer and her eyes were an interesting shade of grey. As for her height, once she stood in between Shunsei and Hitsugaya, they could all tell that she was shorter then Hitsugaya by at least centimetre. Awkward as she already was, she only looked to be twelve-years-old or so and her hair was gathered together in a white cloth on either side of her head (like Chi's in Chobits). The expression on her face was serious, although looking into her foggy eyes you could see a blissful light glimmering inside.

Hisagi looked at his new taichou from behind. It was weird that he had to look down at his superior to see her, then again it was better that that wasn't an expression. But would he come to respect her or treat her as well as he did with Tousen? Hisagi knew that he had to but he wasn't to sure if he could. Now he knew how Matsumoto felt.

"5th Division: Yasashii Sora-taichou."

Once again the doors opened, but it was quicker than Tomoyo's entrance. Sora was tall, dark haired man with an untidy mushroom cut. His eyes were the exact shade of blue as the sky was today and there was one only one word to describe him: horrible. As amazing as his eyes were, there were enormous bags under them and it looked like the happiness and colour had been sucked out of him. If he hadn't moved towards the place where Yamamoto gestured him to, they would've all thought that he was unaware of what was going on. But just like Tomoyo he seemed to be happy and felt accomplished. Even with his eyes drooping and weary, there was something that said 'I've finally done it!'.

"Lastly, but definitely not the least, 3rd Division: Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou." A few grins spread across people's faces; namingly Abarai Renji, Zaraki Kenpachi and Kuchiki Rukia.

For the final time the doors opened and an orange haired shinigami entered. A smile was etched upon his face as his right hand was on his zanpakuto's hilt. Behind him, was Yasutora Sado and Ishida Uryuu, Ishida wearing his Quincy garb and Sado with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante. They weren't any different then when they first came to Soul Society but to many people it was like seeing a baby and then years later you see it again for the first time and they're already a grownup adult.

"That aside, there is the matter of the battle to take place in Winter." Yamamoto shut his eye. "I am assigning the taichous and the fukutaichous of the 3rd, only seated members of the 4th, 5th, 6th, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 13th Divisions to go to the Material World."

Many of them had seen this coming, although they didn't expect there to be leftbehinds.

"Then what are the rest of us supposed to do here?" Mayuri questioned a bit agressively.

"Our theory of Aizen attacking Karakura Town might be incorrect and so I am stationing the rest to stay in Seiretei. Everyone is to be training and preparing in the meantime. But if this information is correct then I will send everyone else later on."

He let out a snort but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Does anyone else object to this?"

No one said anything because Yamamoto probably had something to back him up.

"If there are no objections then the leaders for this mission are Kurosaki-taichou and Yusuke-taichou."

"I understand Kurosaki," It was Mayuri again. "but why Little Miss Pink-taichou?"

Tomoyo didn't seem offended at all at this retort and she had no visible reaction to all the looks she was getting.

"Yusuke-taichou is very capable of leadership and is as good for the job as Kurosaki-taichou is."

Mayuri looked at her. "Any idea why?"

Yamamoto answered for her. "Yusuke-taichou is a human from Karakura Town, just like Kurosaki-taichou."

Once again people were looking at her; she was really something, wasn't she?

"Any more objections?" The old man asked, then continued once no one said anything. "Then it's settled, dismissed."

Yamamto walked through the gap in the middle of the lines with Sasakiba Chojiro, his fukutaichou, following behind him closely. Everyone was content with his decision except for Mayuri and some of the other leftbehinds, but no one expressed it.

Tomoyo turned around, seeing as everyone else had found their fukutaichous by doing so. In front of her was a man much taller then herself, with dark hair and a furrowed brow. He reminded her of Ichigo somewhat, always scowling. But it wasn't Tomoyo to judge someone just by their looks. She saw through the tattoos, scars and punk-like appearance and would take in whatever her first impression of him was, judging by his personality. Then again she wouldn't really hate him if he turned out to be as hardcore as he looked; there were people even worse then that. If she gave into this then she wondered how she'd do with the others that were worse.

"Yusuke-taichou, I'm Hisagi Shuuhei-fukutaichou." He introduced.

She smiled weakly. "Nice to meet you, Hisagi-fuku – "

"You know, you don't have to be so formal with Hisagi or anyone below your rank... You're the superior." It was Matsumoto.

Tomoyo looked back and forth between the two. "Hisagi."

Hisagi looked at Matsumoto and then back to Tomoyo. "And this is Rangiku Matsumoto-fuktaichou from 10th Division."

"Nice to meet you, Yusuke-taichou." Matsumoto greet.

"You too." Tomoyo smiled again, but bigger.

Matsumoto clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "You're so kawaii!"

"Arigato…" Her face redened abit but then it went down .

"Hey, Matsumoto, let's go already." Hitsugaya suddenly cut in.

"Eh, taichou…" She began to plead.

"Move it already." He began to walk.

"Gomenasai, Yusuke-taichou, this is my taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

She looked at him for awhile. "Konnichiwa, Toshiro-kun."

"Hai, konnichiwa." He didn't stop.

Matsumoto sighed. "Taichou, you're so heartless…"

He stayed quiet.

"Again, gomenasai, Yusuke-taichou and Hisagi." She excused herself then followed Hitsugaya out.

They stared at the spot where they were once standing it. For some reason, it felt like they were lost somehow, in meeting room. It was understandable as to why Tomoyo had that feeling but not Hisagi. He had been here for years now and so he was more familiar with the place, it's people and the attitude of a certain white haired taichou. Yet being around Tomoyo gave the people around her a relaxed feeling, so relaxing that you forget stuff at random times. It was a good feeling but it had sort of an unwanted effect.

"Should we go? We'll be the last ones here if we don't leave before Kurosaki – taichou - and Yasashii-taichou." He asked, snapping back to reality.

"Kurosaki-taichou?" Her eyes wandered around the room until she saw some orange. "Wait, I want to talk to Kurosaki-taichou and Yasashii-taichou."

Hisagi followed along beside her as she made her way towards Ichigo and Co. He was with Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado and his new fukutaichou, Kira Izuru. Along with them was Yasashii Sora and Hinamori Momo; they were talking, and it seemed to be about food.

"Tomoyo!" Ichigo called even before she had reached them.

"Kurosaki-taichou." She quickened her pace and smiled.

"Taichou? I'm not like Hitsugaya, you don't have to addess to me so formally. We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?" Tomoyo repeated as if she had never heard the word before.

He looked her then patted her head. "Orihime declared it, remember? She wouldn't let us go until we agreed."

Tomoyo just looked dumb-struck.

"Hey, Shuuhei, come over here."

Hisagi obeyed and went over. "What?"

Ichigo bent closer to his ear so that no one but Hisagi could hear. "Look after Tomoyo, okay? She can get really… forgetful sometimes."

"For – "

"Don't say it out loud!" Ichigo looked funny, worried, but funny.

"Gomenasai, Kurosaki-taichou…" He mumbled.

"Tomoyo-chan, I had a dream of angry sushi chasing me one day." Yasashii stated suddenly.

"May I guess?"

He nodded.

"You got sick after eating sushi the next day?"

His smile grew. "You must be pshycic, Tomoyo-chan!"

She smiled.

"I'll tell you more of my dreams whenever you stop by at my office."

"Really?"

"Anytime."

"Arigato, Sora-San!"

"Is that why you were talking about food?" Hisagi asked.

Hinamori nodded. "Yasashii-taichou has very interesting dreams! Most of them are about food."

"His other dreams involved rice drowning him and fish shaped taiyuki eating him." Ichigo added.

"You should listen to your dreams." Yasashii advised.

Hisagi looked at him but didn't comment, he'd rather not start any tension. "Yusuke-taichou why don't we try catching up to Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto."

She nodded. "Hai."

"We'll have to go then."

"Then… ja ne Ichigo, Sado-kun, Ishida, Sora-san, everyone."

"Hai, sayonara Yusuke-taichou, Hisagi-kun! Say hello to Hitsugaya-kun for me." Hinamori waved.

"Kira." Hisagi nodded towards Izuru.

Tomoyo smiled then turned around, Hisagi did the same without smiling and they walked out. Although they looked nothing alike; they looked like brother and sister. But they weren't that close right now, at least not yet.

Once outside they noticed Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika waiting for someone outside. Since Hisagi didn't feel like it and Tomoyo didn't know them at all, they walked passed them then used shunpou to get to Toshiro and Matsumoto faster.


	2. Birth

**Just a bunch of dialogue and starting of the friendship between the four. And it's not another insert Bleach character name here xOC. It might be later on but right now I'm sticking to a nice little friendship. Trying to make this different from all the rest of these types of stories… But heheh, I'm not revealing anymore of the story! Hitsugaya _does_ have a crush on Tomoyo though, but you have to wait for the end...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters (But Sora Yasashii and Tomoyo Yusuke are both mine), this is strictly and purely fanmande.**

* * *

It didn't really take long to catch up with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. They had actually turned catching up to them into a race. Being so wrapped up with it they almost passed the 10th Division shinigami completely. 

After awhile, Hitsugaya found Tomoyo walking beside him and both fukutaichous talking endlessly behind them. But he didn't feel the need to start up a conversation or join in to the one already going on.

"Yasashii-taichou looked horrible, don't you think, Hisagi?" The fuku-taichou of 10th Division asked.

Shuuhei nodded. "How do you think Hinamori will manage?"

"I don't know." Matsumoto bent closer down to Hitsugaya. "How about you, taichou, aren't you worried for Hinamori?"

"She'll manage… somehow." He answered.

Shuuhei stared, wondering how heartless he could be to his childhood friend. "Yusuke-taichou, what do you think about Yasashii-taichou?"

"He's really nice." Tomoyo said.

"You really think so?"

She nodded.

"What was it like?" Matsumoto was curious.

"He has a lot of regrets, that's why he looks so terrifying… But he's really, very assuring and he cares about other people."

"How do you know that? I thought you just met him today." Shuuhei asked.

"While we were waiting to be announced, I was there with Ichigo-kun and he approached us."

"So you just met Kurosaki today too, right?" Hitsugaya asked, out of the blue.

Tomoyo turned to look at Hitsugaya and shook her head. "I go to school with Ichigo-kun."

Matsumoto, Shuuhei and Hitsugaya all stared at her in disbelief.

"How old _are_ you? You look incredibly young if you're Kurosaki-taichou's age." Shuuhei asked.

She put out her fingers and started counting. "I'm twelve-years-old."

"If you're twelve and you're in high school, why didn't we say Hitsugaya-taichou was in high school too? Wait, we never saw you at Ichigo's school while we were on Earth!" Matsumoto looked puzzled.

"I skipped two grades." She stated blankly.

"That still doesn't explain why we never saw you when we there."

"No one takes the time to observe their surroundings. Ichigo-kun didn't even know I existed until a little while ago."

Shuuhei thought. "So you were… invisible to everyone unless they took the time to notice?"

Tomoyo smiled and said something before speeding up. "Something like that."

"Uh, hey – TAICHOU – where are you going?" Shuuhei and Matsumoto began chasing after her, leaving Hitsugaya alone.

"I guess that's true then… No one took notice so I was forgotten…" Hitsugaya mumbled, following the others slowly.

Tomoyo stopped to an abrupt halt once she had noticed that they hadn't caught up to her yet. She sat down patiently, waiting for them to turn the corner. But it took Shuuhei, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya sometime to do so because she had just run off at random and at an incredibly fast speed.

"What… was… that… all about." Shuuhei panted as they finally caught up to her.

"Can you feel it?" Was all she said.

Matsumoto, Shuuhei and Hitsugaya all looked shocked. They didn't notice the strong reiatsu until now.

"It's Kurosaki and…" Hitsugaya started.

"Zaraki-taichou; he's fighting Zaraki-taichou!" Matsumoto continued.

Ichigo's reiatsu died down a little and they could feel that he was getting farther and father away from Zaraki.

"Zaraki is probably trying to kill Ichigo." Matsumoto laughed.

"Taichou, how did you notice that when we didn't?" Shuuhei asked.

"Observe your surroundings, Hisagi-kun."

"I'll remember that next time. But, where are we?"

"Gomen… I got excited because Ichigo-kun was fighting, I don't know my way around…"

Hitsugaya sighed. "I know the way."

As they started walking again, an idea came at Matsumoto. One question: would it work?

"Hisagi, are you busy tomorrow?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not, but Tomoyo is. She has to do paperwork tomorrow."

"What about the day after?"

"Paperwork takes awhile. Then again you wouldn't know that since you never really do it…"

She ignored his last comment. "How about Friday, is she busy then?"

To Tomoyo and Hitsugaya, it was like Shuuhei was Tomoyo's personal attendant.

"She'll probably be done by then; the pile is only about a meter tall."

Hitsugaya was expecting a moan or complaint of some sort from Tomoyo but it didn't come.

"Then you should give her a tour on Friday! I know she's only going to stay here for awhile, only a week, but she should still know her way around."

"Sure…" He answered.

"Or Hisagi should do the paperwork for now; it _is_ Tomoyo-chan's first few days after all! Do you really want her to have a memory like that when she reminisces?"

Shuuhei felt a tang of guilt in his gut. "Who will take Yusuke-taichou then?"

She tried to sound like she hadn't been plotting this. "Um… How about Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hitsugaya froze, stopping everyone else because he was the lead.

"He's leading us right now; Hitsugaya-taichou would be perfect for the job!" She was trying to be convincing.

"I'm busy, I have paperwork too." He responded quickly.

"But – Taichou – Yamamoto-taichou said himself to welcome them with open arms and get along well!" Matsumoto was desperate for this even though it would lead to no personal gain.

Hitsugaya sighed and turned to look at Tomoyo's silver eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

Tomoyo stared at him surprised but finally answered. "Uh… hai…"

"What about you, Shuuhei?"

"Umm…" Matsumoto was giving him a smile that said: I'm smiling now but if you don't agree then I won't be later. "Yeah, I'm willing to do the paperwork!"

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat.

Matsumoto was cheering with happiness inside of her head but looking at Tomoyo in reality.

As if understanding what Matsumoto meant, she thanked him. "Arigato… Toshiro-kun…"

Hitsugaya turned away at this, making Tomoyo feel guilty about it all.

"Taichou is so caring! Giving up paperwork, something he enjoys doing and is good at, for the sake of helping a friend!" Matsumoto complimented.

"I'm caring, am I, Matsumoto?" Something sounded different about his voice. "Well then please do the paperwork for me, it needs to be done."

Matsumoto frowned. "But –"

Hitsugaya turned around angrily, his face was red. They figured it was because he was mad, but Hitsugaya didn't usually turn red when he was mad.

"Hitsugaya-taichou are you blushing" Shuuhei asked.

"N-N-No, why would I be b-b-blushing?" He turned away and began to stalk off.

Matsumoto ran after him.

Tomoyo watched. "Hisagi-kun, did I do something wrong to make Toshiro-kun mad?"

Shuuhei grinned. "You're just his first, Tomoyo."

She didn't care about how he addressed to her. "His first…?"

"Never mind that, go after him."

"What about you?"

"I'm coming too, don't worry."

"But Matsumoto-chan is going after Toshiro-kun already."

"Do you know anything about men, Tomoyo?"

She looked at him awkwardly.

"You should learn… It's exactly like men knowing how to turn on a woman!"

She continued to stare.

"Just…"

She was still staring.

"Go after him. He'll probably tell you what's wrong."

"Hai, Hisagi-niisan." She smiled.

"Niisan, since when am I niisan?"

"Niisan usually give advice to their siblings." And she ran off.

Hisagi watched her run, and then followed behind her once she turned the corner.

Hitsugaya didn't use shunpou until Matsumoto finally caught up with him. Even if he was a taichou of the Gotei 13 he was still considered a child. But Hitsugaya didn't want to be known as a child anymore and he'd rather people show him respect. If anyone saw him like this then all that would go down the drain. They'd probably think he was still immature.

"Taichou, Hisagi was just kidding when he said that! Matai, Hitsugaya-taichou, matai!" Matsumoto called behind him.

But no matter what she said Hitsugaya would not slow down nor talk to her.

Matsumoto sighed but then turned around, sensing someone approaching them. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan, I thought you were with Hisagi."

Tomoyo slowed down and went with Matsumoto's pace. "Hisagi-niisan said to go after Toshiro-kun."

Matsumoto smiled. "Taichou, see what you've done? Tomoyo-chan and Hisagi were worrying about you because you suddenly went off on your own!"

Hitsugaya finally stopped but he didn't turn around, just spoke in a monotone voice. "Nothing's wrong!"

"He doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to…" Tomoyo told Matsumoto.

He heard. "I didn't say that I didn't want to do it!"

The fukutaichou's lips curled into a smile. "There you go; he _does_ want to do it."

Hitsugaya started walking again.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You should go ask him yourself."

Shuuhei had just turned the corner and caught up to them.

Tomoyo looked at Shuuhei and then went when he gave her a reassuring smile.

"What are you planning?" Shuuhei whispered once Tomoyo left.

"They're too kawaii!" Matsumoto just answered.

He grinned, figuring out what it meant. They both watched the two child prodigies.

"Nothing's wrong if that's what you were going to ask." Hitsugaya stated once he noticed that she was right beside him.

She just looked at him, he was turning pink.

"I'm not mad either…"

"Then…" He didn't object to her so she continued. "Why are you turning red?"

He took a good long look at her as if she had just said something surprising.

Tomoyo just smiled.

Hitsugaya looked the other way so that she wouldn't see how much faster it had started to change.

"Dawn?"

His face returned to its normal color and he looked at her. "What?"

"Friday at dawn, for the tour."

"We can do it tomorrow if you want."

"But you said that you had paperwork."

"Since it was Matsumoto's idea then I think she wants to do the paperwork herself." His voice was loud enough for Matsumoto to hear.

Matsumoto moaned in complaint.

"Hopefully she'll be working hard when we come back, not passed out on the office floor with bottles surrounding her."

Tomoyo just stared as he continued.

Shuuhei was trying to hold in a grin.

They arrived at the crossroad which lead to the 9th and 10th Divisions shortly after and that's where they parted ways. Hitsugaya had started blushing again once Tomoyo bade farewell to him for the day, causing Matsumoto to tease him once they were in the office.


	3. Sky

**All about Sora's dreams and a bit about Tomoyo as a human. A lot of dialogue, sorry again! Next chapter **_**for sure**_** will have more action and whatnot for all you violent people. And sorry if you think any of the characters seem OOC... I **_**think**_** I'm doing a good job with keeping them IC but in a way I don't. (x Hisagi is especially hard since they don't show him that frequently. Alas, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters (Sora and Tomoyo are mine), this is strictly and purely fanmade.**

* * *

"Ichigo this is your fault! Why don't you just fight him and get it over with already?!" Uryuu yelled as they ran. 

"I fought him already! He's only chasing us because he enjoyed the first fight we had!" Ichigo answered.

The reason why Zaraki was waiting outside of the meeting room when Hisagi and Tomoyo ran out was because he was waiting for Ichigo. Determined as he was to battle Ichigo again, he wanted to catch him off guard and surprise him. Ichigo however, did not like this idea at all, seeing as Zaraki came at him with full strength and out of the blue. He only had time to unsheathe Zangetsu from its wraps and block the lunge. While Zaraki complimented Ichigo about how good his reflexes were, Ichigo made a run for it.

"Kurosaki-taichou just fight him again and then defeat him! PLEASE!" Izuru advised.

"I can't, that'll make it worse! He'll want to fight and kill me twice as much!"

"Where are we going to go then? He can show up at 3rd Division anytime he wants!"

"Then we'll have to hide! Where are the good hiding places, Izuru!?"

'I don't know! We should just go somewhere he'd never think of going!"

"How about 80th District Rukongai?" Uryuu suggested.

"Rukongai is fine but 80th District? Zaraki is _from _80th District!" Izuru shouted.

"Keep your volume low! He can hear if you yell, can't he?!"

"Who cares? Let's just keep running until we lose him!" Ichigo kept running.

"Matai!" A voice called from somewhere. "In here!"

Before even stopping to think who it was, they all followed the voice and entered through the door that had just opened behind them.

Zaraki finally caught up but stopped midway once he noticed that they were gone.

Inside the room they had just entered was a table where a brunette man was sitting. It was a traditional Japanese style room – the room where Hinamori last saw Aizen before his faked death. At the table was Yasashii, looking as terrible as he did at the meeting. It looked like he was doing paperwork. They all looked at the person who welcomed them into the room; Hinamori Momo. The bags under her eyes were just as big as her taichou's, but she looked a lot happier. But Yasashii looked surprisingly happy as well, despite his appearance.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?" Izuru asked suddenly.

"I'm part of the 5th Division, remember? This is the 5th Division's office."

Ichigo approached Yasashii and sat beside him. "Then do you mind if we stay here for awhile? Zaraki was chasing us so we need to hide."

"Stay as long as you want." Yasashii permitted in his hoarse voice.

"You should do something about your fatigue, Sora; everyone's talking about how horrible you look." Ichigo advised.

Yasashii let out a chuckled. "I guess so, but I can't let Hinamori do all the work."

"Then don't give her _all _the work, just make her do it while you get some rest."

"Hai, taichou, you won't be able to do anything if you stay the way you are." Hinamori agreed.

"See? So go get some rest, we'll watch over everything here."

"Eh, what about your Division, Ichigo-kun?"

"We won't make it if we leave now; Zaraki's still looking for us."

"You mean _you _won't make it." Uryuu added. "Besides, Zaraki doesn't have that much of a sense of direction and neither does his fuku-taichou."

"Don't say that about Zaraki-taichou! His Squad is the strongest of all the Divisions!" Izuru yelled.

"It doesn't mean he's the strongest taichou though, or that no one can defeat them." Ichigo pointed out.

"You're forgetting you're talking to the only person that's defeated Zaraki." Uryuu stated.

"I'm not the only person who's defeated him and it's not like I'm undefeated."

"I was trying to help but if you think like that then…" Uryuu pushed up his glasses.

"Who have you been defeated by anyway?" Izuru asked.

Ichigo didn't answer.

"There's been Abarai and Kuchiki the first time around, Aizen and his arrancar… And he just barely defeated Tomoyo-san but she didn't use her zanpakuto so that's still a loss."

Ichigo glared at Uryuu. "I've gotten stronger since those battles…"

"Even with Tomoyo? That was right before we came to this world!"

"She's an exception! Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san trained her!"

"They trained you too… And you helped with her training. Isn't the sensei supposed to be smarter then the student?"

"Yusuke-taichou is really that strong?" Izuru asked suddenly. "Did you use a zanpakuto?"

Ichigo turned around and began ignoring them.

Uryuu nodded. "It wasn't a fair battle, Ichigo had the upper hand. In the end he got Tomoyo but he was the one who passed out."

"Ishida." Chad was meaning for him to stop.

"Yusuke Tomoyo-taichou was that little girl, wasn't she?" Hinamori asked.

"Don't underestimate her that would be your first mistake." Ichigo mumbled.

Yasashii laughed and then turned to lie down. "Hinamori please take over for me."

Hinamori nodded and sat at the table.

"If you really did get stronger then you should challenge her to a rematch. This time she'll be able to use her zanpakuto. I'm anxious to see what it looks like." Uryuu said.

"Tomoyo wouldn't use it, and even if she wanted to _you_ wouldn't want to see it. She causes enough damage without her zanpakuto!" Ichigo warned.

"You've seen her bankai and shikai though, haven't you?"

"I helped teach her how to achieve bankai!"

"What does it look like?"

"She probably doesn't want me saying."

"Really, why not?" Hinamori asked.

"Surprising the enemy is one of her morals." He mumbled.

"Kurosaki-taichou, why do you seem so insecure…?" Izuru asked.

"I'm not! She's just surprisingly strong for someone like her…"

"You'd be dead if she heard that…" Uryuu stated.

"Tomoyo doesn't hurt or kill people unless she's told to by someone she respects."

"She seems decent enough." Izuru commented.

Ichigo decided to change the subject. "Are you coming to Earth with us, Izuru?"

"If you're going then..."

He nodded. "What about you, Hinamori-san, you and Yasashii-taichou?"

She looked at him quickly and then looked back at her work. "Yamamoto-taichou is still thinking about who should stay and who should go."

"I see."

"It feels like Zaraki's gone now." Chad said, revealing his presence in the room.

Ichigo stopped and noticed it too. "Then we should leave now. Let's go, Izuru, Uryuu."

"Hai…" Chad started out the door.

The 3rd Division Taichou sat up in his futon bed. "Ja ne!" He waved.

Hinamori gave them a quick smile as they walked out of the room.

"Where was I?" Yasashii asked once they slid the door closed.

"…Your dream." She reminded him.

"Oh yes…" He closed his eyes and slumped back into his pillow. "It's autumn and the trees are bare. There's a brown-haired man with his hair slicked back. With him are hollows - arrancar – some of them have numbers, so I assume that they're Espada. One of the arrancar has a mask like a broken helmet and another's mask is like one side of a jaw."

Hinamori couldn't help but think about how Aizen had betrayed them; she still believed he was being controlled.

"Then there was a girl with orange hair with him, wearing the clothes of an arrancar. I don't know who the girl is but she went with the Espada with the broken helmet as a mask. And it was hard to tell because it always gets blurry at this point but there was a girl. They lured the girl to them."

"Who was the girl?" Hinamori asked.

"I still don't know. She was wearing a taichou's jacket over head but wearing normal clothes. But I just know that I know her. I'll find out soon enough, they always start to get clearer once the event is about to happen." His voice was still hoarse but his eyes were open.

"You've been having this dream for awhile then, taichou?"

"It's not a dream; dreams don't come true; this was a vision."

"You can see into the future?"

"My visions always come when I'm asleep and I have the same vision until it happens in reality."

"So what have you seen so far?"

"Kurosaki-taichou came to Soul Society before, didn't he? And saved a raven haired woman, didn't he?"

"You know about the time when he tried to save Kuchiki-san?"

"I saw you too, you were crying. And there was a body stuck on a tower or building."

The same scene with a murdered man on the wall flashed through her memory.

"I didn't know who you were at the time or what I was even seeing. I figured it was my mind just getting carried away."

"When did you find out that these were visions?" She was writing something down onto the paper in front of her.

"One of my visions was this same exact scene. And my other vision was meeting Kurosaki-taichou and Yusuke-taichou."

"How long did you have that vision of me?"

"Many, many nights; a week or two. The body haunted me everyday and I couldn't sleep after that one."

"Is that why you have such big bags under your eyes?"

He nodded.

"You should get some sleep then, Yasashii-taichou."

"Arigato…" He closed his eyes.

For the first time since she woke up from finding out that Aizen was still alive, she felt comforted and reassured. What Yasashii saw every night was worse then Hinamori only seeing it once. And yet he didn't cling to any of his dreams, he just moved on. That was somewhat impossible for Hinamori. She could never let go of Aizen! She had convinced herself that someone – Gin, maybe – was either controlling him or brainwashing him. But a part of her knew otherwise and she fought that other side away. Never would she believe that Aizen was doing this all of his own accord, never.


	4. Rukongai

**The first battle in the story so far! And the bad guys in the story are in this chapter, yay ! (x Yet at the same time I added some little kiddy love scene at the end. My favourite chapter so far, I had fun writing it. (: But please, to all the readers, spread the word of this story! Even if you don't like it just critisize it anyway; don't start cussing and flaming me about it though. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters (Sora and Tomoyo are mine), this is strictly and purely fanmade.**

* * *

"Are you going, taichou?" Hisagi had already started the paperwork. 

She nodded. "Ja ne, Hisagi-niisan!"

"Sayonara."

Tomoyo walked out of the room and slid the door closed. It was a traditional Japanese style room very much like the 5th Division Taichou's Office but this was actually a bedroom. A low table stood in the center of the room and two futon beds lay on the floor on either side. She had agreed to share the room with Shuuhei willingly, trusting that he wouldn't do anything because even though they'd only met the day before, they already had a brother-sister-relationship. And she also didn't suspect Hisagi of doing such an immature thing.

Once she was out she knew exactly where Hitsugaya was. Shuuhei had told her that he usually stayed on the roof, not wanting to come into the actual house. Tomoyo looked up at the roof. There he was, the white-haired taichou that she had met yesterday.

Hitsugaya jumped off the roof once he saw her looking up at him. He wasn't going to blush anymore, he didn't want to. His desire to be respected as a Taichou of the Gotei 13 was stronger then a crush on some girl that he just met – wasn't it?

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Toshiro-kun." She greeted once he landed.

"Yeah, ohayo…" He turned around and started walking. "Let's go."

She nodded and ran to walk beside him.

They went touring through Seiretei first, he showed her the buildings that she should know and where all the Divisions were. But they didn't go to every single room or building or else they'd waste too much time. By mid-afternoon they were 1st District North Rukongai. They stayed for a little over an hour and then Hitsugaya decided they should switch to East Rukongai.

By now, Tomoyo had bought a few items with Hitsugaya treating her. He didn't mind at all about any of this; it wasn't like he needed the money for anything else. Besides, Tomoyo only bought a few things and they were cheap. One of these things was a pink balloon with purple preschool flowers on it. He had no idea what she wanted with it but she was blowing it up randomly and then releasing the air. The other items that she bought was a neckband, two actually, one she gave to Hitsugaya and an apple. Hitsugaya's and Tomoyo's neckbands were both white because Tomoyo thought it would look good with his hair and good with her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, wearing the white neckband.

She looked bored and unimpressed. "No."

"Would you rather go somewhere else?"

"Is there anywhere else?"

"Can you use shunpou?" That was dumb, how could she have caught up to them yesterday if she couldn't use it?

She nodded.

"Follow me then."

Tomoyo stuffed the balloon that she was blowing up in her shinigami hakaima and then followed him.

Passed 80th District in East Rukongai there was a ring of mountains. In the ring was a deciduous forest and inside that forest was a clearing. It was like slicing a sphere right in the middle; the clearing was the core, the forest was a layer and the mountains were the surface. There was also a stream flowing through the clearing, starting at a mountain and then ending at a mountain on the opposite side of the ring.

Flowers of different kinds were growing and blooming in the clearing, but Tomoyo took a particular interest in lotuses. She collapsed onto the grass and sat in front of a lotus and then sniffed it. But she didn't pick it; she knew that she would just shorten its life like that.

"Don't tell anyone about this place, okay?" Hitsugaya told her.

"Only we know about this place?"

The clouds were starting to come in but they didn't notice. "Only us two."

"So it's our secret?" A drop of rain hit her nose and she looked up.

"I guess." He looked up.

They didn't have much time to get back to Rukongai and find an inn so they took cover under the trees. It rained for awhile and all Tomoyo did was stare at it as if waiting for something or someone to appear. He couldn't help but notice how mesmerized she looked with her mouth open, just staring.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Toshiro-kun." She said suddenly.

"For what?"

"I had fun today." Tomoyo smiled.

"We didn't really do anything." He answered.

She smiled. "We watched the rain."

"Watched the rain?"

"Hai, I like the rain… It's so… free."

He didn't know what she meant by that but before he could even ask she had gotten up and ran out from under the tree's shelter. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Tomoyo was covering her finger as if she was sheltering something.

"A hell butterfly?"

She was under the tree's shelter again so she removed her hand from above it.

"To all taichous and fuku-taichous of the Gotei 13 wherever they might be." It was Yamamoto-taichou's voice. "Aizen Sosuke has been spotted in 80th District in East Rukongai. His objective right now is unknown but he is being accompanied by fellow traitors and comrades: Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen, and a few Espada Arrancar. All taichous and fuku-taichous in Seiretei are being ordered to guard the entrances to Seiretei whereas any shinigami in Rukongai is being ordered to annihilate Aizen and his army. That is all."

The hell butterfly fluttered off of its perch on Tomoyo's finger and chose to fly behind them.

Hitsugaya's eyes were full of furious rage but he kept his cool.

Tomoyo was about to start off but Hitsugaya stopped her.

"Do you know what we're up against?" He asked.

"Hisagi-niisan and Ichigo-kun told me about Aizen." Tomoyo mused over if she should tell him that she knew that he'd almost lost his life to Aizen but decided not to. "I'm prepared."

"How do you expect to fight him without a zanpakuto?" It had just occurred to him that she was unarmed.

"Who ever said that I didn't have a zanpakuto?"

She put out her right arm and for the first time Hitsugaya noticed that someone had cut slits into the sleeves. The sleeves dropped through the slits and revealed her arm. Something was attached; a sheath! It was jet black and shiny with a closed opening in it and inside of it was her zanpakuto. The cross guard and hilt were at the top of her arm, right below her shoulder. So that's where it was.

Hitsugaya stared at her in astonishment.

She lowered her arm and returned his stare.

He sighed and turned her around then pulled off her taichou's haori and draped it over her head. "It's still raining so where it like that and let's go."

Tomoyo nodded then followed behind him; her respect for him was starting to grow.

They used shunpou to get there faster and they hid their reiatsus at the same time so that they'd be unexpected. It wasn't that hard to find Aizen though, they didn't even bother concealing their reiatsu. Arrogant, Hitsugaya thought.

There he was, in all his antagonist glory. No more glasses and fatherly look; the gentle expression on his face was just disgusting. Right now Hitsugaya wanted to rip his limbs apart and rip out his heart – no, not just Aizen's – Gin and Tousen too. Everything about them bothered Hitsugaya. Gin's wide but fake smile, Tousen's blind eyes; no wonder they both followed Aizen, their eyes were both closed and refused to open.

Along with the traitors were arrancar. The giant arrancar called Yammy had defeated Ichigo; and the giant in front of them fit the description. The other arrancar with them had also defeated Ichigo, judging by half of a jaw as his broken mask: Grimmjow or something like that.

"Aizen…" A knuckle cracked as he closed his fist tightly.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-_taichou_, it's nice to see you again." Aizen greeted sarcastically, although the sarcasm wasn't in his tone.

"You…" He reached out to behind his back and grabbed his zanpakuto's hilt.

"Stay calm, Hitsugaya-taichou, you wouldn't want to scare your little friend over there now would you?"

Tomoyo just stared at them all as if nothing was going on.

"Not scared?" Aizen was looking at Tomoyo, searching for even the slightest bit of fear but found nothing.

"What are you planning on doing?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"We plan to destroy the Gotei 13. It will make our plans easier." He looked at Tomoyo to see her expression but it was the same.

Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Ice ring!"

Ice emitted from Hyorinmaru's hilt and engulfed everyone except for Tomoyo and himself. The rain stopped a little while after because the sound of it pounding on the ice was a bother to him and wasn't helping to light up his mood one bit.

Aizen stared at him through the ice whereas Yammy, Grimmjow, Gin and Tousen, all looked uncomfortable. The ice that caged his opponents suddenly shattered and it turned out the same exact way it had before. But it couldn't happen like that, no, not like this again.

Hyorinmaru blocked the foe from stabbing his wielder. But was Hitsugaya really his target? Aizen used shunpou and went past the 10th Division Taichou and advanced towards Tomoyo. His zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, was pointed at her throat and Gin was suddenly behind her, with his own zanpakuto at her throat as well...

"Tomoyo!" He yelled.

"Is that your friend's name, Hitsugaya-taichou?" he turned to her. "You don't look frightened do you, Tomoyo-san?"

She looked at him. "Not particularly, I don't think you're much of an opponent."

"Confident aren't you then. You're a taichou of the Gotei 13, correct?" The haori was still draped over her head.

"9th Division… but a title isn't much of a confidence booster." She answered.

"Tousen, would ya' like ta' do the honours of finishing off this girl? It looks like she took yo' position in Gotei 13 as 9th Division Taichou." Gin offered.

Tousen looked at her. "Gotei 13 has certainly fallen then, hiring arrogant little girls to be taichous."

"Can we finish her?" Gin asked.

Aizen nodded and all three traitors swung their swords at her throat.

Hitsugaya would've made a move but there was still the matter of the Espada surrounding him. Surely they'd stop him with ease.

They all expected blood – a lot of it – and for her to drop down dead. But she didn't. She remained perfectly still and unharmed. Awkward as it was the only thing different was that something was glowing on her chest, beneath her clothes. It was just a tiny speck of light, but it was still bright enough to notice because Hitsugaya still hadn't cleared the clouds away.

Aizen retreated his zanpakuto while Gin lunged his sword at her again. But she had jumped even before that and had landed on his sword. Her left sleeve was rolled up and her arm itself was raised. There was a blade attached to her arm. It was incredibly sharp and coming at him at such a great speed that he could only swerve a little. But the little swerve still saved his life, at the price of wounds. The right side of his face was scrapped and there was a deep gash in his shoulder. Tomoyo continued to dig into it until she ran out of momentum and gravity; it was all she was depending on because Gin didn't seem that threatening to her.

Gin grabbed his shoulder as blood began to gush out. His white haori was draped in blood; it trickled down slowly still, staining the white with crimson. It was a burning pain that made Gin feel disgusted at himself. He was just as arrogant as she was, but he only thought he could defeat her because she was a child. Stereotypical, wasn't it? An adult will always beat out a child.

His sword was on the ground, he had let go once Tomoyo's blade came into contact with his shoulder. The arm that was once attached to his body was dangling limply at his side. Tomoyo was still standing on the sword. She slid her index finger across the bloodstained blade on her left arm and wiped off the blood, then she stared at her finger blankly.

"I guess our plans will have to wait, let's go." Aizen commanded as a black portal ripped open beside him with a weird noise.

Tousen, Gin and the two arrancar all followed after Aizen and it closed once the last person entered; Grimmjow was cursing someone under his breathe and Gin just watched Tomoyo with a frown the whole time (hard to tell because his eyes looked closed).

Hitsugaya tried to stop them but Tomoyo had thrown Gin's sword through at the last minute. "Why did you give it back?"

"It was his sword; I have no use for it." She was giving him a message.

"They're that weak to you?"

She smiled but he could tell something was wrong.

"You're not arrogant, you _are_ strong." He turned around with his eyes closed and started walking.

Tomoyo followed after him. "I'm not worried about what people say about me…"

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Toshiro-kun, you weren't useless." She spoke as she removed the haori from over her head and put it on properly.

He stopped walking and just stood there for awhile, thinking about what she had just said. It had already occurred to Hitsugaya that he was useless this time, even before Tomoyo mentioned it. But it was true wasn't it? If he had acted earlier and quicker then Aizen might've been taken down – just, maybe.

A sudden sensation began flowing through him as he started to warm up. His cold interior and furrowed brow melted and instead, his eyebrows were actually raised happily. He could see pink, and he felt her warmth as her arms were wrapped around him. It was like happiness was being given to him, like it was spilling into him or something like that.

Tomoyo released him from the gentle embrace and smiled happily. She went back to her former place.

"Arigato…" He whispered but then continued walking as if nothing had happened.

She smiled again and followed beside him. They didn't talk about this ever again.


	5. Envy

**From this chapter on I'm releasing the chapters once a week. Aside from the fact that I don't want to end it quickly and I also have other stuff to do. I'm watching the Death Note anime for the first time and once that's done I still have many other series to watch. The reason why these chapters were released quickly was because they were already written and all I did was modify and edit them abit. Now I have to write the following chapters for the first time and then edit them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters (Sora and Tomoyo are mine), this is strictly and purely fanmade.**

* * *

"I'm moving you closer to 10th Division." 

Hinamori made a face. "But Hitsugaya-kun, I like 5th Division!"

"You'll still be in 5th Division but you just won't be living there." Hitsugaya looked at her. "It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_, how many times must I say it until sinks in?"

She ignored the last part. "But what's wrong with Yasashii-taichou?"

"I just don't trust him. And you don't look like you're recovering there."

"You don't trust him? But Hitsugaya-kun –" She bit her lip and remembered that Hitsugaya was right the last time when he didn't trust someone.

"Agree –?"

BAM! CRACK!

Hitsugaya looked around the room and noticed a pink circle or sphere of some sort. It was whizzing around the room tremendously with a wheezing noise. Smoke and dust were clouding the office. Whatever it was though, it was knocking into a lot of stuff and seemed to be shrinking. But then it hit the wall to the left and made a hole. That's when they noticed that there was already a hole there, so now there were two. Two huge holes that let them see into the room beside the 10th Division office.

There was a concrete wall to the right of the office and beyond that wall, he knew, was the 9th Division. So the thing that was flying around the room had broken the concrete wall, a wall in the 9th Division and a wall in the 10th Division. The smoke cleared.

The walls cracked again; the holes had combined into one huge one that Hitsugaya could fit into. The room on the other side was a bedroom and on the floor was Hisagi and Tomoyo. Hisagi coughed violently from on top of Tomoyo then got up. He was shielding her, or at least that's what Hitsugaya wanted to believe.

Tomoyo got up into a sitting position and coughed but quickly noticed the hole in the walls. It took Shuuhei awhile but he stared at the hole all the same. They both rubbed the debris of rubble off from off their clothes.

"Gomen… Hitsugaya-taichou…" Shuuhei mumbled quietly with his head drooped.

Tomoyo bowed. "Hai! Gomenesai, Toshiro-kun…"

Hinamori was trying to look through the wall from the couch but she flinched instead once she heard Tomoyo's informality. She was expecting a retort or something from Hitsugaya.

"What are you two doing?" His voice was gentle and curious, which made Hinamori feel jealous somewhat.

"Tomoyo was showing me a trick with a balloon because – ah, never mind, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Excuse me, I'll go request for the reconstruction of all three walls… And we'll do anything to repay you, Toshiro-kun."

But before Tomoyo could get up Hitsugaya spoke. "Matai, I have a favour to ask then."

She stopped and they both looked at him.

"Request for them to build a door here instead of repairing it to the way it was."

Tomoyo nodded and got up.

"One more thing, Tomoyo. Would it be possible for Hinamori to live in 9th Division with you? I want her closer to 10th Division and farther away from 5th Division."

Her silver eyes were set upon his blue ones then she turned to Hisagi who just returned her gaze.

Tomoyo finally nodded and smiled. "Understood."

But Hisagi could tell that she didn't like it. "Nande, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hinamori was expecting Tomoyo to decline or at least ask for an explanation but accepted Hisagi's reaction instead. "But I like 5th Division, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_ thinks it's better for Hinamori to be farther away from that place, at least she's still part of it."

"What's wrong with staying at 10th Division?"

"They'll get the wrong idea if she stays with me." So he was worrying about his pride? "And it sounds like Yasashii is fond of Tomoyo."

"But she, that taichou –" She got up and towered over Hitsugaya, it wasn't like Hinamori to act like this.

"Show her respect, that was Yusuke Tomoyo-taichou of 9th Division." He wasn't intimidated.

"Yusuke-taichou seemed very reluctant, what's wrong with Yasashii-taichou?!"

He wasn't particularly scared that Hinamori would hurt him, but scared that she'd hate him. "Tomoyo agreed so that means she's willing."

Hisagi sighed then walked away, Hitsugaya was still a kid that didn't quite understand; Hinamori too. One is worried about the other but the other thinks that they're perfectly fine, which they are. Hitsugaya just seemed like a worrywart right now. Hisagi understood that it might be because he and Hinamori were childhood friends but it was too trivial to get someone else involved with it all. Besides, maybe the someone else needed him more then his childhood friend.

Tomoyo had never talked about her life on Earth and whenever Hisagi would ask a question that had something to do with it; she'd somehow change the subject. Sweet as she was there were still many clouded mysteries about her. Her behaviour was also weird; the fact that she stayed inside during a sunset and then would go back outside once it was over, puzzled Hisagi. You also didn't know many kids that carried around about twenty different weapons (all of them hidden) at once. But Tomoyo was a lot more awkward then this.

Aside from appearing to be perfectly normal, she took a certain interest in Hitsugaya. Hisagi could tell because she had declined the offer of going outside (which is very minor to her) yesterday after her tour with Hitsugaya, and yet accepted without an explanation when Hitsugaya himself asked her to take in Hinamori. Also because Hitsugaya was all she talked about when he had asked her the last night.

"Hisagi-niisan, please tell Hinamori-fukutaichou to pack up her stuff and bring it here. Help her if she requests it. And tell Toshiro-kun that preparations for the doors are being made this minute and will be carried out tomorrow." Tomoyo commanded as she picked up her balloon from off the floor.

"Tomoyo?! You're back already?"

She looked at him. "It's been an hour, Hisagi-niisan…"

"An hour – you're kidding!"

"No…"

He stared at her. "…Oh, then I'll go now. Matai… What will you do?"

"My head hurts so… Do you mind doing my job for the rest of the afternoon? I'll finish up the paperwork…"

"But if you're head hurts then you should rest."

She just smiled and sat in front of the table with the paperwork, the balloon inflating and deflating in her mouth.

"Then… Ja ne…" She didn't reply, this made him worried.

He went over to Hitsugaya's office in 10th Division first, figuring that both of them were still there. They were. Hinamori was on the couch, probably thinking, while Hitsugaya sat at his desk doing the paperwork. That was right; Matsumoto was found drunk when they came back the night before and there was still a huge amount of paperwork left. It was different with Tomoyo and Hisagi though, there were only thirty sheets or so left for her to do.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, the preparations for the doors are being made right now and they'll start work tomorrow morning."

The white haired taichou looked up and nodded.

"Hinamori…" He was looking at her. "You've been permitted to stay with us. I think, because of the way Tomoyo phrased it, you'll be staying in our room for the meantime."

Hitsugaya had this weird feeling when Hisagi said the word 'our' but continued on with his paperwork anyway.

"Hai…" Hinamori got up and left the office.

Hisagi stood there.

"Is there a problem?"

"You're worried about her."

"She's my childhood friend, why wouldn't I be?" He didn't look up.

"Hinamori is a big girl; she can look after herself now."

Hitsugaya didn't respond.

"Someone else might need you."

His pen stopped.

"She'll need you more then you think."

"How do you know?"

"Tomoyo acted calmly yesterday, didn't she? You don't know what happened after?"

He finally looked at Hisagi. "What happened?"

"She was happy, ecstatic that she was able to spend the day with you."

"That's it?"

"She had a fever last night, and her neck had bruises right below that neckband, front and back."

Hitsugaya looked him in the eyes but he could tell that he wasn't lying.

"What happened? I was only told that you two went to stop Aizen but she never went into detail."

"Aizen and Gin…" Hisagi's brow rose. "They all aimed at her throat but their blades didn't cut her. I was wondering about it earlier but I forgot to ask her yesterday."

"They tried to… kill… her…?" His voice came out as a whisper.

"Why are you so worried about her though, even though she's not grown up, she's mature."

"Tomoyo is still growing and I already think of her as my sister. It's normal for a brother to worry about his younger sister, isn't it?"

"She isn't your sister."

"Someone needs to look out for her."

"There _are_ people looking out for her. She went to school with Kurosaki. Kurosaki, Sado, Ishida and Izuru! Matsumoto and I, too! She has parents in the living world too, doesn't she? Hinamori has been hurt and she has no one else."

"Hinamori also has other people. I'm looking out for her, Kira and Renji too."

Hitsugaya just looked at him, speechless.

"She trusts and respects you. Did you see her when you asked if she could take in Hinamori?"

He was still speechless.

"No explanation needed, as long as you want it then she'll do it for you. Kurosaki-taichou stopped by yesterday and explained to me about Tomoyo a little. She has no will of her own so she just tries to carry out someone else's. She has power but no will, so she's looking for a leader."

"And you think… I have to lead her?"

"She chose you."

"Is there anything else you wanted?" He didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

"Look out for Tomoyo, Hitsugaya-taichou." Hisagi was serious.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-taichou, please make sure she doesn't follow the same path…" His voice trailed off.

The 10th Division Taichou continued with his paperwork without a reply.

"I was told by Yusuke-taichou to help Hinamori so, ja ne!" And he left.

Hitsugaya sighed and put down his pen. There was still a lot of work left to do but it could wait. For some reason, he just knew that he should go and check on her. Hisagi and Hinamori would be back soon but still. It felt like if he didn't go know then something bad might happen.

It was a lot faster through the hole in the walls but it was more civilized to go the long way so Hitsugaya took the latter. The difference was just roughly about 2 minutes the longer way, but as long as he got to his destination he was fine.

He knocked on the door but no reply came his way. Hitsugaya knocked again, suspecting that his knock might've been too quiet but it was still the same. Now he was pounding at the door but there was still no answer. No choice. He thrust the door open as quickly and gently as possible, not wanting to break it.

There she was; collapsed on the table. He ran to her side and shook her shoulder a little but she didn't respond. Tomoyo was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily, her head falling back limply as he held her by the shoulders. It was like she wanted to say something but she couldn't for some reason. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand: extremely hot.

"Tomoyo!" He called, trying to snap her back to her senses.

No use.

"Tomoyo, wake up!" He called again.

Her lips began to move but he could just barely hear her. "Neck… lace…."

He didn't know what she meant by this at first but then he saw it. There was a silver chain around her neck; he grabbed it. There was a crystal of some sort on it, a diamond – black - most likely, in the shape of a wing. For some reason holding it felt nostalgic to him and he wanted to hold it forever but Tomoyo gave a little whimper and he released it from her neck. At that precise moment she began breathing properly and her expression didn't seem as tense. It looked like she was sleeping now, sleeping peacefully.

Hitsugaya put her down in her futon bed and put the covers over her. He had no specialty in healing but he had common sense and knew it was better for her to rest. But leaving her alone wasn't smart because her fever might come back. He put the back of his hand on her forehead again, he was thinking about what Hisagi had told him. Tomoyo had had a fever last night and he suspected that it was just like this same exact scene. But now it was dying down and the sweat looked like it had dried off.

The necklace was still in his hand. He sat cross-legged beside her and just stared at it. What was it that made him feel nostalgic? Necklaces didn't usually have this kind of effect on him so what was the difference with this one? The shape of the crystal was unique, for sure, but still.

"Toshiro-kun…?"

Hitsugaya was so into the mystery of the necklace that he didn't even notice that Tomoyo had woken up. "You're awake?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"This is yours." He handed her the necklace then closed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Its obasan's necklace, she passed it down to okasan and okasan to me. Okasan said that a friend of obasan's gave it to her a long time ago."

"Do you know what that necklace has been through?"

She shook her head. "Okasan just said that it was special and that I should keep it safe."

"Your okasan is on Earth isn't she?"

"What are you doing here anyway, Toshiro-kun?"

He opened his eyes but decided not to question her further on the subject. "I wanted to say hello."

Tomoyo smiled happily. "Really, Toshiro-kun?"

"Yeah." He was lying but thought it was better. "Good morning, Tomoyo."

"Ohayo, Toshiro-kun!"

"What are you planning to do today?"

But before she could answer Hisagi and Hinamori had walked inside and were staring at the two. Hisagi looked satisfied, most likely because Hitsugaya had listened to him and was watching over Tomoyo. It wasn't really normal for someone to actually enjoy carrying a bunch of bags, was it? Hinamori looked content and smiled weakly at Hitsugaya as she entered. They could all tell that something was wrong but no one said anything.

"Taichou, I thought you were doing paperwork." Hisagi reminded.

"Tomoyo wasn't feeling well so I told her to rest."

"Oh, Yusuke-taichou, I forgot that you said you're head was hurting."

Hitsugaya looked at her and then to Hinamori. "What did Yasashii say?"

"Sayonara." She answered quietly.

"Yasashii-taichou didn't look so great." He would've pointed out that Yasashii never looked good but decided not to, in fear that Hinamori would get mad.

"There must be a bug going around, two taichous are already sick." Hitsugaya turned to look at Tomoyo who had pulled the covers over her mouth and coughed. "You should rest, I'll leave."

She shook her head frantically and then whispered something but it was muffled beneath the covers. "I don't want to be alone…"

"Shuuhei and Hinamori are both here; you'll be fine."

"Toshiro-kun…" She whimpered.

"Don't depend on just one person." Hitsugaya got up with his eyes closed.

"Hai… Toshiro-kun…"

Hitsugaya left quickly and it didn't seem likely that he was going to return anytime tonight. They all ate dinner together later that day at the table in the centre, Tomoyo being her usual quiet self and Hinamori chatting with Hisagi. What was running through Tomoyo's mind; neither of them knew. Perhaps she was just taking in the conversation but choosing not voice her opinions? Or did it lie on another topic like Hitsugaya? He had left rather abruptly but for some reason her respect for him did not shrink. It had actually grown, probably because he didn't try forcing stuff out of her.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Hisagi snapped her back to reality.

She looked up at him and put down her bowl of rice and chopsticks. "I'm full so I'll go to bed now…"

"But, Taichou, you didn't even eat half of your dinner."

Tomoyo just smiled then crawled over to her bed and under the covers, turning her back towards them. "Good night."

Hisagi looked worried and looked to Hinamori for advice but she didn't know what to say either; she was only an acquaintance after all.

"Taichou, are you okay?" Hisagi asked her. "Did something happen with Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hinamori seemed to be squirming at the thought of that.

"Toshiro-kun…" It felt weird to have someone call her childhood friend by his first name. "… just wanted to say hello, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

It looked like she was shaking but then they figured it was a nod.

"We can go outside if you want, Taichou." He offered.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't want be alone…"

≡≡≡≡≡

"Hey! Tomoyo, are you awake?!" The orange haired Taichou was pounding on the door to Hisagi's and Tomoyo's bedroom.

"It's only, about, 7:30 AM, Ichigo! Do you really expect her to be up right now?" Uryuu, along with Izuru, was trying to restrain Ichigo from breaking down the door.

Sado just watched them quietly.

"Would you let go of me already? This is urgent! I need to speak to her!"

"Taichou, it can wait can't it? If they aren't answering right –" Izuru was interrupted by the sound of sliding.

Hisagi had answered the door, dressed for his usual duties. His black kimono was still sleeveless and he had the same tattoos and scars that he usually did. It looked like he had been awake for some time now because his eyes weren't droopy or weary looking.

Behind him, Izuru could make out the form of Hinamori. She was eating at the table; buttered toast in her hand. There were bags under her eyes but they were the same ones that she had received after finding out that Aizen was a traitor. They looked slightly smaller though. That was good.

"Shuuhei – Hinamori-san – you're already up! Where's Tomoyo? I need to talk to her!" Ichigo sounded like a hyper six-year-old.

Uryuu and Izuru both let go of Ichigo and sighed: no stopping him.

"Yusuke-taichou…?"

Hisagi got out of the way and revealed the child prodigy of a Taichou. Her pink hair was down and her eyes drooped. She rubbed them wearily then looked up at Ichigo. There were bags under her eyes, not as big as Hinamori's but they were still visible.

"Tomoyo – good morning – do you mind? I need a word."

"Ichigo… Oh… Ohayo gozaimasu…" She rubbed her eyes again and tried to get up but Hisagi stopped her.

"Kurosaki-taichou, would you mind if she stayed in bed? Yusuke-taichou isn't that strong today."

"No, it isn't private." He waltz inside and sat beside her.

Uryuu, Izuru and Chad all stared but followed after once Shuuhei gestured them inside.

"Gomen… We're very sorry… Gomen…" Izuru kept mumbling under his breathe.

"Ohayo Kira-kun!" Hinamori greeted.

He looked up. "Ohayo Hinamori."

"Yare, yare, ohayo mina, ohayo; hello… For the sake of Ishida." Ichigo waved it all away. "Yamamoto-taichou requested us to find places for the other taichous to stay while on Earth."

Tomoyo nodded, still tired.

"The Divisions that are staying are 1st Division, 2nd Division, 4th Division but some of their seated officers are coming for healing purposes… 7th, 8th and 12th. So basically it's Yamamoto, Soifon, Unohana, Komamura, Shunsei and Mayuri. Everyone else is going."

She put up her fingers up and started counting. "3rd, 5th, 6th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 13th…"

Ichigo just watched her.

"Seven Divisions minus two is five… So five Divisions need places to stay…"

"Rukia is going to stay at my place with her taichou; my family likes her."

Everyone in the room gave him a 'or maybe you do' kind of stare except for Tomoyo, who looked on the verge of collapsing back into her pillow.

"Chad is taking in Byakuya and Renji: 6th Division." Ichigo broke the silence.

"I can't take anyone in, if my father found out I'd be dead." Ishida added.

"I'll find a place –"

"I'll take the rest." Tomoyo stated.

"But that's not just the taichous; it's their fuku-taichous too… Zaraki's bringing Ikkaku and Yumichika along with Yachiru!" Ichigo began.

"There's room at my house."

He looked at her. "How big is your house?"

"It's decent enough."

"What about your parents?"

"They won't mind."

They all looked at her puzzled, just what kind of a place did she grow up in?

"You're going to take in Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto, Zaraki-taichou, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yasashii-taichou and Hinamori?" Shuuhei asked.

She nodded.

"Come to think of it, we know nothing about the kind of household you live in." Ichigo pointed out.

Tomoyo crawled over to the table and picked up a piece of toast. She bit apart of it then picked up the plate and offered some to Ichigo and Co. They ate for the rest of the morning and socialized while the workers started on the door. Someone would occasionally ask about Tomoyo's life on Earth but she'd somehow always manage to change the subject. In mind she would always say the same thing, 'you wouldn't be envious'.


	6. Decent

**Next chapter will have a lot of Ichigo, I swear on it! Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya so be prepared… This chapter is just a bunch of meet Tomoyo's family. (x And I'll just say that this story will be a little… Crazy. There's no yaoi in it btw, I'm not a fan of yaoi sooo go sleep in a corner if you thought it would be like that. **

**There's more Japanese in this chapter sooo I'm just telling you that… And there's more to Tomoyo then just her two brothers so :P. Sora is also important but I'd like to talk about Tomoyo first, since her story is a little longer… Then again they tie nicely with each and it's better that Tomoyo goes first so whatever! Just read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach… 'Coz if I did then Sora and Tomoyo would actually be characters in the anime:P**

* * *

"Taichou, is this really decent to you?" Hisagi asked.

Hinamori stared at it; the way she had portrayed Tomoyo's house was different then what it really was.

"How would you describe Ichigo's house if you think this is decent…" Matsumoto couldn't believe it.

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "If you think about it then it is."

Sora looked up at the chandelier at the center of the ceiling. The light reflected off every one of its tear-shaped crystals and the rainbow spectrum was scattered everywhere, and added to the orange glow from the fireplace. It was one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen, although, he wasn't expecting it. No was expecting Tomoyo's house to be so big actually. Their – no, everyone's – opinion of decent would be a house like Ichigo's. But Tomoyo considered this mansion with sixteen bedrooms, eighteen bathrooms, two pools (one in which was indoors), and a garage with six cars, as decent. Some would wonder how well her organizational skills were, considering the fact that she had skipped 4 grades. Maybe her parents had bribed the principal to let her skip? But that didn't explain how she was able to achieve the rank of taichou because, after all, her parents had never come to Soul Society.

"Tomoyo-sama, o genki desu ka? Eh! Gomenesai! You brought friends? Eh! Sumimasen, Tomoyo-sama… I barged in…" (How are you doing, Master Tomoyo? Eh! I'm very sorry! You brought friends? Eh! Excuse me, Tomoyo-sama… I barged in…)

They all stared at the old man who had entered the room. He had no hair and he seemed to have a strong resemblance to Yamamoto-sotaichou (I finally know how to say Commander General/Captain Commander) but his attire was different. The old man was also taller, could still walk on his own and wasn't as bald. His outfit consisted of the usual butler stereotype uniform: a black suit with a white long-sleeved polo underneath and black pants and shoes to match.

"Konbanwa, Aki-kun, genki desu." Tomoyo looked at her butler from the leather couch. (Good evening, Aki, I'm fine.)

"Eh… Konbanwa, Tomoyo-sama, I didn't know that you were coming back so soon." Aki bowed.

She smiled again. "I didn't know either actually, it was Yamamoto-sotaichou."

"Souka, so who are these people?" He asked. (I see.)

"This is –"

"Taichou, is it really okay to tell him all of this?" Hisagi interrupted.

"In front of Aki-kun, hai, demo… Don't call me Taichou with other people around, onegai shimasu."

"H-hai…" He agreed.

Tomoyo went on. "My fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuuhei-niisan."

Aki gave him a curious look but wiped it off his face quickly.

"Matsumoto Rangiku-chan, Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun, Madarame Ikkaku-san, Ayasegawa Yumichika-san, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishii Yachiru-chan, Hinamori Momo, and Yasashii Sora-kun. They're the taichous and fukutaichous of the 5th, 10th and 11th Divisions." She informed.

"You were able to become a taichou then, Tomoyo-sama?"

"Chotto matai, ojiisan, you know about Soul Society?" Ikkaku answered before Tomoyo. (Wait a minute, old man, you know about Soul Society?)

Aki looked offended and was glaring at Ikkaku with a raised fist. "I am the one who has been _covering_ for Tomoyo-sama for this whole week! How could I _not_ know? Do _not_ underestimate –"

"Gobusata shite imasu, ne, Aki-kun?" She smiled. (I haven't seen you in a while, right, Aki?)

"It's only been a week, Tomoyo-sama…" He lowered his fist and bowed apologetically. "Gomenesai, mina… Eh… Ikkaku… -sama…"

"Ikkaku-sama?" Ikkaku chorused, grinning. "I like it."

The butler turned his head away from everyone and made a face.

"Keitaro-niisan wa dokodeska?" Tomoyo . (Where is my big brother, Keitaro?)

He turned to face his master. "His condition isn't very good so he's asleep in his bedroom."

"Souka… Then, we should all get some rest! I have school tomorrow and everyone else should train." She got up and went for the door. (I see…)

"Train for what? Oh, that's right, why _are_ you back so soon?"

But Tomoyo had already left the room and everyone in it.

Aki sighed. "I should all take you to your –"

"Why the _hell_ are these people in _my_ house?" Someone yelled from hallway loudly.

Aki sighed again and left the room just as soon as he had heard the voice.

He had left the doors to the room open and so everyone was free to see what was going on there. Everyone, or at least mostly everyone, had their heads tilted to the right. The hallway was just as beautiful as the living room they were in but it seemed more. Instead of the cream coloured carpet like they had in the living room, there was just a long red one covering the dark wood underneath. And instead of just one chandelier there were more that spread across the ceiling evenly. The untainted walls were also covered with paintings, mostly landscape portraits and little things like vases of flowers or assortments of fruits; but they all looked like they were made by the same person, judging by the fact that the style looked the same on all of them and there was always the same signature on the bottom right. They looked almost professional, except for little places where they were smudged a bit.

Then leaning on the wall opposite from the door was a dark haired boy. He looked to be about a year older then Tomoyo and had some resemblance towards her. His eyes were the same silver as hers, but looked a lot more irritated if not for the other pompous stance he took. One look could already tell that he was some stuck up little brat who got whatever he wanted; spoiled. The boy's expression also looked like a combination of Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Very tense, angry-looking and rude, but his face was nothing like theirs… although he did a better job of scowling then Ichigo ever did!

Suddenly he reared his head around to look at Tomoyo and Aki, who were both standing in front of him. Aki looked taken aback and very worried whereas Tomoyo seemed as calm as always. They had also noticed now, that Tomoyo also had a proud stance about her. Her back was completely straight and her chin wasn't drooping in even the slightest. The reason why they had only noticed now was because her clothes were tighter then the shinigami garb and it was easier to see her skinny frame.

"Nande, Chibi-Yo-Yo?" He repeated in a matured but whiney voice. (Why, Yo-Yo shrimp?)

"They're staying here, why else?" She answered a little too aggressively for her brother's taste.

"Be careful with your tone." He ordered.

"Gomenesai, Ryu-niisan…" But it wasn't in the same expression that she usually used.

"Who said they could stay here anyway?"

"I did."

"Otousan, Keitaro-niisan, Misaki-oneesan and Yuuna-oneesan don't know about this now do they? So they _can't_ stay."

"Who said that you get to choose whether they get to stay here or not?" A few of them weren't too used to Tomoyo showing attitude.

Ryu gritted his teeth. "I'm not! I just know that they won't allow it!"

"And how do you know that, Ryu?" A hoarse voice called from the end of the hallway.

Ryu looked surprised but Tomoyo smiled happily.

"K-Keitaro-sama! Why are you out of bed? You should be getting some rest!" Aki ran hurriedly to the person's aid.

A few people sat gazed on the couch as Aki entered, supporting Tomoyo's older brother.

"He looks…" Matsumoto whispered. "… Just like Hisagi!"

Hinamori kept looking back in forth between Hisagi and Keitaro, comparing how much they looked alike.

"Keitaro-sama that's reckless, you shouldn't have come down here." Aki helped him sit down.

His hair and eyes were exactly the same color and style has Hisagi's. The only difference was that Keitaro looked gentler and kinder since he didn't have a scowl. It was weird in some way though, especially for Hisagi. Like looking through a mirror and seeing yourself – a look-a-like. He didn't particularly like the idea of someone looking exactly like him but it couldn't be helped. You couldn't just walk up to the guy and say, "I don't want you to look like me so change yourself." Well at least now he knew why Tomoyo called him niisan! He would even understand if she called him Keitaro.

Along with the difference that they Keitaro didn't have any tattoos or scars he _did_ have bandages. Come to think of it he didn't look very strong. Keitaro was clutching his rib cage with his right hand and holding on to the armrest on the couch with his other, he didn't look any better then Sora either. At any moment it looked like he was going to collapse onto Zaraki who was beside him.

"Gomen, Aki, but I heard Tomoyo's voice and I knew I had to go see her." Talking didn't seem to help his condition.

Aki mumbled something but walked out of the room quickly before anyone could ask.

"Hisagi-san… Gomenesai…" Tomoyo was standing by the doorway with Ryu.

"Nande?" He asked.

"For not tell you about – "

"It's fine."

"Arigato…" She bowed.

Hisagi tried to smile but it felt weird with her real brother around.

"What's up with baldy and the sword on the floor?" Ryu was giving Ikkaku a disgusted look.

"Who's a baldy?" Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched.

"Well the butler left the room so you're the only one left."

"Come on! I dare you to say that again!" His hand was on the wooden sword at his hip.

"YOU! _ARE_! BALD!" He repeated.

Ikkaku got up from the floor and unsheathed the sword. "You're gonna be bald in a sec'!"

"H-HEY!" Ryu shielded himself with his arms and ducked.

He tried to drive the sword downward but it wouldn't work. No matter how hard he tried the sword wouldn't hit Ryu. As soon as Ikkaku had realized that he dropped the sword and tried to beat the kid up with his bare hands. Again, it wouldn't work. Tomoyo had rushed over to her brother's aid and stopped the wooden blade from hitting him, and now she was holding onto both his wrists. Why she was doing this, wasn't quite clear to anyone, since her brother didn't seem have any respect for her.

"Yusuke-tai – Yusuke!" He caught himself.

"It wouldn't be good if Ryu-niisan went to the hospital. And the 4th Division officers weren't able to come so please, don't use Ryu-niisan as a punching bag."

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes but backed away to his spot on the carpet.

"What's 4th Division?" There was no word of thanks from her brother.

"4th Division is a group of police officers! They're like a… group of paramedics!" Sora could see that Tomoyo didn't know what to say.

"Why would a bunch of paramedics come to _my_ house?"

"For me of course, in case I suddenly collapse while going down the elevator." Keitaro answered. "This house is otousan's; he's the one that pays for it."

Ryu crossed his arms and stayed quiet.

Aki suddenly entered the room with two maids following behind him. They were both carrying trays with cups of tea as they set them down on the table. The maids then bowed and walked out of the room, chatting with each other as they left. Aki gestured everyone to take a cup and then smiled once he saw all the cups were gone. But once he saw Matsumoto returning a full cup which was supposed to be Hitsugaya's, his heart dropped and he excused himself from the room. Because of this, Matsumoto insisted that her taichou drink the tea.

"Now what?" Zaraki asked.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now if we can't use the brat over to train?" Ikkaku added.

Ryu opened his mouth but huffed instead and then stalked out of the room.

"You can use Piko-chan…" Tomoyo offered.

"Piko?" Sora raised a brow.

Keitaro grinned somewhat. "Piko."

* * *

**Next chapter coming out on Friday! Serious mind block and so I don't know what to write... Bear with me, okay? I had no time to work on it during the weekend either, so please! And the next chapter might also be late because I'm busy again this weekend and school starts next week. Alright? Alright! Thank you for understanding!**


	7. Return

**If you ever get the chance to smack me, please do so! No muse whatsoever about what to write… Well I have all the main points planned out, but since I promised to write a chapter with mainly Ichigo in it, I had to do this. It's a really disappointing chapter so forgive me about that! Along with my mind block, I have no time. School starts this Tuesday and I'll be busy, and I have people over tomorrow night and they're probably sleeping over. So excuse me on that and expect the next one to come out Friday next week. I didn't proofread the last two chapters btw just because I tried my best to reach the deadline! (x I just barely made this one… It's 22 minutes until Saturday so forgive me! Next chapter will have more violence and I swear that I'll put more effort into it! **

* * *

Isshin sobbed into the handkerchief violently, mumbling something in between. His daughters seemed to be doing the same but kept refusing his gestures for them to use his shoulders to cry on. But the seemingly orange haired misfit of the family just stared at them weirdly, wondering why they were crying so hard. The story wasn't the least bit convincing in Ichigo's opinion and so he would've thrown Rukia out if he were in his otousan's position. It wasn't because he mean, it's just because it's common sense to do that! Especially with such a fake act from Rukia, Jushiro, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki! Well, Ichigo always knew that he was different from all his other family members, a lot more stubborn and unbelieving. Karin could probably match up to him though, but right now she crying with Yuzu and her dad.

"So my ojiisan and my three cousins that he's been raising…" She sobbed. "Have nowhere else to go!"

"That is _so_ sad!" He wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Otousan! Let them stay! They can have my bed!" Yuzu pleaded.

"Well of course they can stay! But you can stay in your bed; we'll set up other ones in the clinic." He turned around. "The family just got bigger!"

Ichigo sighed. "They're not family and they're just staying until winter!"

He moved out of the way to avoid being kicked in the face by his otousan. "Don't be so cruel!"

"I'm not –"

"Domo arigato gozaimasu!" Jushiro, Kiyone and Kotsubaki all chorused together.

"Domo…" Izuru thanked.

It seemed like Isshin had forgotten all about his son and was now chatting continuously with Rukia's captain, Jushiro.

Once again, Ichigo sighed. He took one last look at everyone and then left the kitchen. Rukia and Izuru would probably follow him later on, he knew that, but right now he wanted to be alone for at least a minute. Since he practically had no time for himself in Soul Society for a whole week, now was his chance. He climbed the stairs lazily, not caring how fast he got there just as long as he did. Finally, he slumped backwards onto his bed and stared onto the ceiling above him. The same white that it was a week ago; nothing had changed. Although the disappearance of Ririn and Kon weren't much of a change to him, since they were both more of nuisances then helpers. But he couldn't help but wonder where the two were right now. Oh well! This was Ririn and Kon that he was talking about, two of the most annoying mod souls he knew.

"Ichigo!" A feminine voice called from behind the door.

At least he got _some_ alone time. "Nani?"

"What do you mean 'nani'?"

"Do I have to say it in English? _What?_" He repeated.

Rukia suddenly opened the door to his room and stared at him.

"Is there a problem?"

She closed her dark blue eyes and sighed. "Iie…" (ee-yay: No…)

He put his hand on his badge. "Ne, Rukia, is it really possible for us to defeat Aizen?" The memory of Aizen stopping Zangetsu with just his bare finger zoomed through his memory.

"O-Of course! Stop thinking like that or we really _will_ loose!"

"How about… Inoue?"

Rukia let go of the door handle and approached the teenager on the bed. "She's not a trai –"

"I know that! I mean – will we – can we – save her?"

"Who do you think you're counting on? We have nearly all the taichous and fukutaichous on our side, and many of the arrancar have been defeated!"

Ichigo sat up straight and looked at her. "We'll save her… definitely…"

"Of course we will! Stop –"

"They're like an old couple quarrelling." Isshin stated from the open door.

"Old couple?!?" They repeated together.

"See!"

"What the hell are you talking about…?" Ichigo mumbled sullenly.

"I was joking but anyways! Izuru-kun and Jushiro-san wanted to join your little party up here." He moved away from the doorway and let the two shinigami in their gigais, enter.

"Konnichiwa!" Jushiro smiled as he sat by Ichigo's feet on the bed.

"Mushi mushi…" Izuru greeted a little absentmindedly.

"And I will leave you now!" He announced blissfully. "Kotetsu-chan! Kotsubaki-kun!"

"Gomen…"

"Iie! I'm rather fond of your otousan; he's very lively and interesting." Jushiro excused.

He ignored the compliment and went on. "Something happened…"

"Ch-Chigai wa!" Izuru answered. (No!)

"Don't try and hide it, I'll figure out anyway!"

"Demo –" But Jushiro put an arm in front of him to stop. (But -)

"You'll be going to school tomorrow, right?"

"Hai…"

"Well, I think it would be better if Kuchiki-san and Izuru come along."

"Came along? No way!"

* * *

"So this is Kurosaki-taichou's school…" Izuru observed.

"I'm not a taichou while I'm in my body!" Ichigo whispered rather loudly.

"Gomenesai, Kurosaki-san!"

He shook it away and continued on.

All eyes were on him, him and the two people following him. Was it so weird for him to be hanging around with people _other_ then the usual? Then again, it wasn't Ichigo to care and also, Rukia was one of the usual. It was Izuru who seemed more of a misfit to anyone since he looked a lot older. He had the same expression that Sora had as well; out of it. In someway it was amusing, like Ichigo had gotten into a fight with Chad and was paying for it by replacing him with someone weird. But it also lightened the tension that Ichigo had with everyone who judged him unfairly.

"Oi! Chad!" He waved over to the crowd in front of him.

From the midst of the crowd came out Chad, and unexpectedly, Renji and Byakuya.

"Renji!? Niisama!" Rukia watched as her childhood friend and adoptive brother approached them.

"Kuchiki-taichou… Renji-kun…" Izuru tried to whisper the quietest he could.

"Hey, ohayo!" Renji greeted, lively.

"You came?" He asked surprisingly.

"There wasn't anything else we could do… Sado did all the work."

Ichigo chuckled. "Freeloader!"

"O-Oi! Damare! I didn't freeload!"

"Chad?"

"Three bowls." Chad put up three fingers.

"I did not! I had four – I mean, two and a half!"

"So you wasted half a bowl? That's even worse!" Ichigo laughed.

Renji opened his mouth but Rukia spoke instead, rather not wanting to listen to another one of their pointless fights. "Why did you come, niisama?"

"There was nothing else for us to do." Byakuya said without any further explanation.

"Nothing else for you to do?" Izuru asked as he noticed a few of Byakuya's fan girls walk by.

"Everyone else is here so we thought we'd have more fun at school then anywhere else."

"What do you mean by everyone else?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Yasashii-taichou, Zaraki-taichou and Yachiru stayed back at Yusuke-taichou's house, but everyone else is here."

"Nani?!" Ichigo cried out.

"What do you think that huge crowd is? Matsumoto and Ikkaku are starting trouble again!" He rubbed his head. "Jeez, you're slow."

As soon as he heard that, Ichigo ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the crowd. It took a bunch of glares, looks and shoves until he finally managed to get to the heart of the commotion but it was required. Matsumoto and Ikkaku, he thought, two of the hardest people to look after! He wondered how Hitsugaya and Zaraki were able to handle the two. Then again, both captains were rough around the edges and either extremely crabby, or extremely insane. Now it all started to make sense; both divisions were rough. But could you really say that any of the divisions were actually normal? At his destination, he watched the two fukutaichous seemingly attack random students. But after awhile you could see that they weren't random and that they were being attacked for one reason or another. Most of the males were either being kicked or punched aside by Matsumoto, and were creating a large pile of several men on the floor around her. All the rest were a mix and were getting beaten up by Ikkaku's wooden sword. For whatever reason he was hitting them for, Ichigo didn't know. They had probably looked at him the wrong way or something little like that.

"What are you two doing?!" He pointed an accusing finger at the two of them.

"Eh! Ichigo-san!" Matsumoto took a break from her violent actions.

"Kurosaki!" Ikkaku called right after he beat the hell out of some guy.

"Well, what are you two doing?"

"Gomen, Ichigo-kun! They looked like they were having fun and so I let them continue." Tomoyo waved innocently.

"Tomoyo, you're here? Toshiro, Hinamori, Yumichika and Hisagi too!?"

"I go to school here." She smiled. "And Hisagi-niisan, Matsumoto-chan, Ikkaku, Toshiro-kun, Hinamori and Yumichika are exchange students. They're staying until winter time."

"You weren't listening then, baka!" Renji spat.

"Watch where your spit goes!" Ichigo spat back.

"Hypocrite; and I did _not_ spit!"

"Renji no bogey!"

"Teme…"

"Calm down, the both of you!" Rukia suddenly cut in as a teacher approached them.

Ichigo's scowl deepened and he began pouting like a childish preschooler.

Renji just narrowed his eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ochi-sensei." Tomoyo greet Misato.

"Ohayo… Err, Tomoyo-kun." The teacher tried to smile but it didn't look like she put in much effort seeing as she turned to Ichigo and Renji immediately after. "Take this outside if you must, you're drawing attention."

"Hai, Ochi-sensei!" Renji and Ichigo nodded frantically.

"And the other two, the bald one and the one attracting a lot of attention! Join the Kurosaki brothers if you must."

"He's not my niisan!" They both said together.

Misato looked at them curiously.

"We're cousins!" Ichigo nodded, Renji following his lead.

"Well whatever your relationship is," The sudden memory of what happened during the Bount Arc flashed through. "Go outside and solve your issues out there! Go to class once you think you have."


End file.
